1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for reminding a driver of a vehicle of dates. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for reminding a driver of a vehicle of dates specific to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for reminding devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,749 to Franklin teaches a vehicle safety and personal message system primarily designed to be incorporated into a vehicle to provide the driver with a pre-recorded speech message pertaining to either a vehicle safety alert or a personal message. The safety alerts include. events as: door ajar, burglar alarm ON or OFF, speed limit exceeded and a fire/police siren detector. The personalized messages includes reminders such as birth dates, anniversaries, meeting date/time and scheduled maintenance periods. All the messages can be recorded in any language and in any local or ethnic jargon and the personal messages may be programmed to occur at anytime within a one-year period. Although the system's primary usage is for vehicles, it can also be adapted for use on many other products that utilize short messages. These products includes robotics, ATM machines, telephone answering machines, fire detection devices, toys and numerous other consumer oriented products.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,800 to Arber teaches an electronic advanced date warning system including a base having a front surface, a first member associated with the front surface for lighting selected date warning areas thereon, a second member associated with the front surface for lighting selected areas thereon corresponding to specific categories of events associated with the selected date warning areas of the first member, and a member for selectively activating and deactivating both of the first and second lighting members to provide the advanced date warnings and associated event indicators. The system can include an enlarged front surface exhibiting conventional calendar information indicia that can be used in conjunction with the first member.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,009 to Svast teaches a programmable clock that includes a memory for storing times, dates and messages for subsequent read-out and display in providing a reminder of a birthday, anniversary, doctor's appointment, meeting, etc. The clock is adapted for prominent display by mounting to a wall or other support structure and provides a user with a visual display of stored reminder messages, as well as an indication of the content of the reminder message, over a given future time period, i.e., all stored reminder messages for today, tomorrow, or some other selected day in the future. The reminder clock also includes a speaker and an audio recorder for providing a reminder message in the user's owner voice, as well as a printer for providing more extensive reminder messages as well as a list of all stored reminder messages. The reminder clock makes use of any one of several analog and combined analog and digital time displays which are easily read and understood, including a display presenting an analog representation of hours and a digital display of minutes. Various audio and/or video alarms are provided to indicate the read-out and display of a reminder message. An electronic pendulum is provided to indicate proper operation of the reminder clock as is a calendar indicating the days and times when stored reminder messages are to be recalled from memory and displayed.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,115 to Swierczek teaches a device for keeping track of critical dates relative to a specific file or collection of papers and alerting the responsible individual as to the same. The device consists essentially of a programmable timer unit having a LCD screen and/or alarm mechanism coupled with a means for physical attachment to a document or folder.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,977 to Jones teaches a maintenance scheduling device having a face plate with a front surface providing a plurality of aligned maintenance item description labels, a plurality of recommended interval description labels, a plurality of aligned numeral wheel assemblies for displaying last service maintenance and a plurality of aligned numeral wheel assemblies for displaying next service maintenance. The device may also include a programmable electrical signal processor interconnected with a power source, can odometer of the vehicle, and a memory device containing recommended maintenance mileage information for each maintenance item, the processor serving to signal a user when a recommended service interval has elapsed on the mileage recorded on the odometer. The device opens to reveal a set of maintenance guide charts for the vehicle of choice.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for reminding devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.